In the medical profession today, the advent of high technology has provided a myriad of impressive diagnostic tools. However the focus of this medical technology has been on diagnosis of acute conditions, rather than advanced warnings and preventive advice. Routine “checkups” are the recognized method of monitoring a person's health. Such examinations provide a physician with information relating to the patient's condition. However, unless a patient's checkup is fortuitously scheduled for a time at which symptoms of an ensuing illness are just developing, the checkup may not be effective in helping to detect the onset of an adverse medical condition.
Portable health monitors have been developed in the past which monitor body/health parameters specific to a particular medical condition. In some cases these monitors record specific parameter data, while in others they provide an output to the patient which is indicative of the physical parameters they sense. Some monitors simply provide an alarm when the parameters reach a pre-set level of particular concern. Others such as portable heart rate monitors provide a digital display of heart rate to the patient. Still others record heart rate over time. Patients use such heart rate monitors to warn them of high heart rates. Athletes use them to ensure that their physical training includes periods of elevated heart rate thought to be sufficient to promote conditioning. Similar monitors also exist for measuring other parameters.
Known methods of alerting users of health parameters are fairly limited. In many instances, a user needs to be alerted or informed of parameters without having to look at a specific display or listen for a distinctive noise. Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an improved system and method for monitoring and alerting a user of health parameters.